dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Flame War 3
"Modern Flame War 3" is the 24th episode of Dick Figures.It features Trollz0r (his second main appearance), Red, Blue, and Trollz0r's mother. The parody of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. It's some references to issues like the short campaign (15 MINUTES OF IT!) and over 80-years multiplayer content, the conectivity issues and the "same-game" sequel. The episode is avaiable at Gamespot (11/24) and YouTube (11/25). The Plot When Blue and Trollz0r are going to play the multiplayer of MF3, the internet crashes when Red tried to find porn (actually, more like the "perfect boobs") on the internet.Then, they go to the "Cybertime Systems" Offices, that delivers the internet for the world. Then Red, Blue and Trollz0r start to shoot against workers of the office,using features that appeared in Modern Flame War 3 like "Auto-Scope",then they breach in by blowing the wall off,then everthing enter in slow-mo (another reference to COD MW3 breaching moments) killing everyone on the room. Then they run to the main control system to see what's happening, after that,they discover that Red is using 99% of the world internet to download porn. Red is upset to not using the 1% that remains then Red forces a magenta woman to give him the 1%. It is revealed that the magenta woman is Stacy (Red's girlfriend from Trouble Date), who got a new hair style because she got a haircut. Then she show him her perfect boobs,but a light comes out, censoring them, and blinding everyone. Then Red gets close up to her and the office (and a portion of the planet) blows up. This makes the internet use being 0% for Red and 100% to "Rest of Earth".Then Trollz0r and Blue went back home to play MF3 multiplayer, which turns out to suck. Transcript Narrator: Available Now, Modern Flame War 3! (Same are shown on screen) Sequel of the high est selling game of all-time. Screen: "Flame Wars was the worst selling game of ALL TIME" - the President Narrator: FLAME WAR (Screen shows the poster from the episode Flame War) With the exact same weapons that look slightly different with an all new auto-scope feature (Shows the weapons and a guy using auto-scope) so you can shoot people around the world! Packed with epic 15 MINUTES SINGLE PLAYER CAMPAIGN and 80 years of multiplayer content. BOOM! LEVEL 80 BITCHES! And don't even get us started on how many achievments there are. Modern Flame War 3, ARE YOU A FLAMER?! TROLLz0r: AAAAAWWWWW YEAAAHHHHH. This is the best video game ever made! Blue: Just because it has a three on the end of it, doesn't make it any better. It's the same game. TROLLz0r: Naw, dawg! We're gonna' be straight murkin' up in here! Narrator: Multiplayer in 3... 2... 1... CONNECTION LOST! TROLLz0r: NNNGH! Y U NO CONNECT? Blue: Oh, what the hell. TROLLz0r: AAAAGH! TROLLz0r's Mom: Jason! Indoor voices! TROLLz0R: 'kay, mom. Red: I must find the perfect boobs! Red: Yeahheeeeh! Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAHAHAHA!!! TROLLz0r, Blue and Red (while TROLLz0r has the F7U12 face): The internet's dead! Blue: Were you looking for the perfect boobs again? Red: I was so close! Blue: You crashed the internet, dickfart! We were about to play Modern Flame War 3! TROLLz0r: Everyone's levelling up without me! I'm not helping them big it up. Blue: There were so many achievements to unlock... Red: I only wanted two achievements! Orange Fat Guy: Agh! The real world! World of Warcraft is dead! My life is over! We must restore the internet! TROLLz0r: He's right. We've got to get the internet back. Blue: Where are we going? Red: We're almost there! TROLLz0r: There it is! The internet! Let's get this bird down! Red: OW! Blue: Nice landing. Blue (after TROLLz0r's shots): Dude... autoscope? TROLLz0r: Uh-huh. Blue: Dammit! They got barbed wire! We've gotta find another way! Red: Bitches, real heroes never go around stuff! Hyup! *eats barbed wire* Red: Whoo! All this manliness is making me thirsty. Better drink my own piss. *got out a flask* Blue (along with Long Neck Reaction TROLLz0r): Oh my god, dude, why would you do that? Red (with background): BEAR GRYLLS. Red: Alright crazy-face, can you get us in? TROLLz0r: Don't even fret, Trucker Jim. *throws C4* Red: Break time's over. Blue: Oh shit, I think those guys were technicians. Red: Of evil! TROLLz0r, Red and Blue: *gasp* Blue: Dude! You're using 99% of the world's internet to download porn? Red: Only 99%?! TROLLz0r: The internet's so slowed! Red: If I don't see those boobs my balls are going to explode! Gimme that last bumper set, beeyatch! Purple Girl: Holy shit don't shoot me! Red: DO IT! Blue: You're crazy! Think of the world! Think of the achievements! Red: I WANT MY ACHIEVEMENTS! Purple Girl: I've got both your achievements right here! *jiggle* Red: Stacy? Stacy: Yeah, got another haircut! Red: Oh, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on. Ow OWWW! Red: Ah! Perfect boobs! Blue and TROLLz0r: The beauty! TROLLz0r (back home): This is it! My entire life has lead up to this single moment! Blue: Yeah, here we go! Narrator: 3... 2... 1... FLAME ON. HEADSHOT! TROLLz0r: The hell? Lemme' try that again. Director: D-D-D-Double headshot! TROLLz0r: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Blue: This game sucks. Narrator: You suck. Main Characters *Blue *Red *Trollz0r (aka, Jason) *Trollz0r'sTrollz0r's MotherMother (who calls Trollz0r by his real name, Jason) *Fat "Videogame Addicted" Guy *Stacy List of Achievements Earned Throughout the episode Red, Blue, and Trollz0r gain achievements that pop up in Xbox 360 fashion. These can be seen at certain points in the episode in the lower right-hand corner. *Believe *PRON LEGACY *REZ PLS *GOOSE! *GRACEFUL LANDING *AUTO-N00B *IRON CHEF *BEAR GRYLLS!!! *C4 YOURSELF *Click! Click! *A Michael Bay Film *EXPLICIT CONTENT *PERFECT BOOBS *I CAN HAZ INTERNET *EPIC TEA-BAGGING *CAMPAIGN COMPLETE Trivia *This is Trollz0r's second main appearance and his mother's first. Trollz0r's first appearance was in Y U So Meme. *There are many references of Modern Warfare 3, Like the title,the game-intro and it's issues like the "Conection Lost". *This is the first episode to be on a separate website other than YouTube, though the episode was posted on YouTube the day after it was posted on Gamespot. *Trollz0r's real name turns out to be Jason after the name of fanimator and the episode's artistic coordinator, Jason Teyuwissen (No.1 Trollz0r fan). *When Red is finding the "perfect boobs" there is a loading page with a movie reference to The Matrix. *After the internet black-out, a fat guy wearing the "Blizzard" shirt, meaning he is a fan to Blizzard's famous game "World of Warcraft" *This is the 3rd time in the series that Red has an iris around his eyes. The others were Steakosaurus & Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Red willingly ate barbed wire and drank his own urine from a canteen when climbing the perimeter fence. *Red is apparently immune to barbed wire. *Additional animation was provided by Picnic Pictures Inc., the studio which brought "Pups of Liberty" & "The Chestnut Tree" to life. *If one looks at Red's computer screen when he is looking for the perfect boobs they can see that his dash board has a link to Stacy's webcame which could mean there still dating. *List of Modern Flame War 3 Achivements: **First Bullet Fired **Second Bullet Fired **Third Bullet Fired **100 Meter Dash **Fall Out 3 Windows **Banjo & Kazoo Player **Golden Eyes **Forever Alone **The Meme Team **BOOM SHAKALAKA! **Go To Chell! **Companion n00b **SNAAAAAAAKE!!! **Hylian Loach Poacher **Your Princess Is In Another Castle **GTA: Red & Blue **And You Can Go Home **ROFL-Coptered **Lord Tourette's Hat **b Point Harness Unbuckled **EZ Money **???Remochoso??? **Pump Action **I'M INVINCIBLE! **Team Unplayer **Team Slayer **Blue Up **Yippee-Ki-Slay **I'D LIKE SOME POUND CAKE **GET OVER HERE *This episode shows that Blue and Trollz0r are still friends even though at the end of Y U So Meme, Blue says to Red that he was sorry for hanging out with Trollz0r and that Trollz0r was a total dick. Also, Red doesn't seem to hate Trollz0r anymore. *Lord Tourettes doesn't appear in this episode, though his hat is mentioned as one of the Modern Flame War 3 Achivements. *Before the Youtube version of this episode relased, this is the only episode that put censonds. *If one looks at the bottom right corner ofthe screen certian Achivements wil appear. *The other selections when Red is looking for the perfect boobs are, "Cat turns into stone!" and "Amiugly - Always told to go home" 'Cat turns into stone' refers to "Kitty Amazing" when Red kills Kitty Amazing by placing by the mirror. 'Amiugly - Always told to go home' was much a quote to Fat Ugly Girl. Video thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes